percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Unknown: Chapter 7
Desmond Moon VII We Fire A Rabbit I saw the Rabbit with 8 legs spit fire at us. I rolled out of the way before the fire touched any of us. The creature was completely white with 8 legs and red eyes. It would've been cute if it didn't have 8 legs and spat fire. I got out one of my knives and threw them at the beast. One of them hit its legs, the other an ear and the last one its back. "Guys get cover" I yelled out as I saw the rabbit roar madly and start shooting fire out of its mouth. Then everything went quiet... "What happened?" asked Emma as she looked around trying to locate the beast. "Maybe it got scared," said JT. "I don't think so," I told him and walked to Jack who was carrying an unconscius Josh McLean. "We have to recover Josh's soul." I walked towards the fountain when I felt a cold metal touch my neck. "Move and I'll rip your head off," said a now awake Maxwell Eir. He was carrying the knife with air and had his other arm pointed at the team. "Give me Josh McLean and I'll let you live." "You know we won't do that," I told him. He just chuckled and pushed the knife a little closer to my neck. Jack walked up behind him, he was about to grab him when Maxwell turned around and punched him right on the face. Jack fell to the ground then Max started to suffocate him with his free hand. "Help him!" I yelled. Emma tried to push Max away with a ground attack but her powers seemed to fail. The others walked towards him but Max told them to stay away or he would kill Jack and Me. I felt so useless, I was the leader of the team and all I did so far was punch Max in the face just to let him capture us once again. "Why aren't my powers working?" Emma asked. "The rabbit touched you," Max said. "The rabbit isn't just able to shoot fire, it can also absorb the powers of anyone and/or take its soul." "How do you know all this?" I asked him. "You've been here before?" "No, but the rabbit killed a member of Liquid Fire a few hours ago and it first took his powers away when it touched him then the second time it touched him he grew weak and the third time...well we saw something come out of his body like air, we guessed it was his soul cause it went straight to the fountain." he told us. "Now give me Josh McLean." "Why do you want Josh?" I asked once again. "Its quite simple," he responded. "We need a son of light, Drake could help but if he does the process then he'll die and he's too important for Burning Sun and Josh McLean here isn't" "So you want Josh to die for you?" I said. "Josh will never let that happen." "He will if we control him." The the rabbit appeared from behind us and tackled Max. The knife that was on my throat fell to the ground. "Get Josh's soul!" I yelled and ran towards Max. His powers were gone so all he could do now was hand to hand combat. I punched him in the face then kicked him in the gut. I kept on punching him until Jack walked towards me and place a hand on my shoulder. "I think that's enoughm" he said then kicked him in the stomach. "He owed me that." The rabbit stood behind JT who seemed to unite Josh's soul with his spirit cause Josh seemed to be waking up. The rabbit tried to grab JT but Josh ended up pushing JT and the beast grabbed him. I grabbed one of my knives and threw it at the beast hitting it right where I wanted, his hand. He let go of Josh and turned towards me. "I think he wants you," Jack said. "Run?" I whispered. "Hell yeah!" he responded. "Everyone run out of the cave!" I yelled. The beast ran towards me but I moved out of the way just in time for it to hit the side of the cave. With the beast distracted we all ran for the exit. We ran straight ahead then something we never expected happened...Josh and JT fell off the cave. It seemed that the cave was floating and we were pretty high, the ground was very far and clouds were surrounding us. "What do we do now!?" Veronica asked. "Josh and Jack probably fell to their death and we're stuck here with a giant rabbit" "I-I don't know," I simply said. The rabbit then started sprinting towards us, it wasn't paying much attention to was outside just at us. I stayed in my spot while the others went to the side of the cave so it wouldn't get them. It jumped at me then at the same time I ran towards it and slided under its feet. The beast fell of the cave like Josh and JT and flew down towards the ground. "There goes one problem" I told them, "Now what?" asked Jack. "JT and Josh are smart, I bet they survived the fall." I said. "What about us?" "Max got us in here, that means he knew about this cave and where its taking us," I answered. "We'll make him tell us where this leads to." "What if he doesn't know?" asked Veronica. "Don't worry he'll tell us" I said then walked back into the cave but something that Jack said bothered me. "Josh lost his powers, the rabbit touched him remember?" "JT can help him but I doubt Josh will last long without his powers," I responded. "Josh is a fighter but he won't last long here if we don't find them soon and we don't know for how long the losing powers thing is." "So what do we know?" "We find answers..." Author's Note So we're up to chapter seven so fast. I am glad this is going fast and I am enjoying it a lot. Well here you have it, a flying cave. A lot of questions you guys probably have like if Josh and JT survived or what happened to the beautiful destroyer bunny but you'll have to wait and see what happens. Hope you guys liked this chapter and keep reading! Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865